Walker Bait
by adreannamatina
Summary: Daryl made a promise to himself when the apocalypse started. He needed to focus on trying to survive not focus on a relationship. But when Artemesia joins the group, will Daryl forget about this promise or keep it once he finds out about her past?
1. Chapter 1

Running through the woods, Artemesia ducked her head and barley missed the branch that almost collided with her head. Daring to look back, she noticed that the group of walkers were still following her, gaining every second. Adjusting the bag on her back, she pulled an arrow out and turned around just long enough to send an arrow through one of the walkers eye. _One down, three to go._

Pulling an arrow back, she aimed it to another walkers head but noticed that it was a young girl, just a few years younger then her. Hesitating only for a moment, she let go of the arrow and saw it soar through the air and missed the target; hitting the tree next to the girl walker.

"Fucking kidding me." Artemesia's Greek accent shone through as she cursed.

Setting her bow aside on the ground, she grabbed the knife from her black cargo shorts and walked up to the three walkers. Sending her knife through ones forehead, she kicked another one onto the ground and brought her combat boot down, crushing its skull.

Wiping her knife on the red bandanna that hung from her back pocket, her eyes met with the young walker. Something about it hit close with Artemesia. She had been doing just fine killing other walkers but something about this one made her freeze. All Artemesia could think of was if her father had never taught her all of the things she knew, would have ended up like that.

Suddenly the present came flooding back as the walker advanced and took Artemesia down, making her fall onto the pile of leaves and she screamed. Her knife was thrown in the fall and her bow was 10 feet away. She was good as dead. Everything she had done to survive meant nothing anymore as she was about to die. Her father must have been looking down shaking his head. _"What are you doing? Get up and fight!" _She could hear him scream in her mind.

Refusing to let her father down, she brought her head back and slammed it into the walker. She saw it stumble off of her and Artemesia scrambled to her feet grabbing her knife in the process. Seeing the walker getting back to it's feet, she ran over and gave a swift kick in the head. Raising the knife, Artemesia brought it down through the skull stabbing the brain.

Catching her breath, she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. Four walkers lay dead for good at her feet and Artemesia couldn't help but smirk. She did this by herself, no help from anyone. She walked over and picked up her bag and bow and slung them both over her shoulder. Cleaning her knife on her dirty, bloody white shirt, she tried to remember how to get back to the highway to retrieve her car.

As much as her father taught her, they never had the chance to hunt together and track themselves through the woods. They had a day planned to learn, but fate had different plans. Artemesia remembered coming home from her shift at her fathers diner and saw one of those flesh eating fuckers tearing her father apart. He was all Artemesia had and she saw him being teared away from her. He was the one who taught her how to survive if the end of the world was to happen. He was the one who gave her the bow that hung on her back. He was the one who she lived and fought for in the fucked up world and she made a promise to herself that night when she was packing up her Jeep. She promised that she wouldn't give up, that she would do everything in her power to survive the end of the world. whether it was by herself or with a group. It didn't matter, just as long as she knew her father was proud.

"How the hell do I get back to the road?" She asked herself out loud. After being by herself for what she figured was two weeks, she tended to talk to herself.

"Js't head north about 5 yards. Should get ya there before sunset."

Spinning around at the southern accent, she saw a man standing with a cross bow across his back and another man wearing a sheriffs uniform standing next to the man with the hick accent. Was she not alone this whole time? Or had they just shown up?

"Where the fuck did you two come from?"

Sheriff man chuckled while hick boy looked on amused. "We were scanning the woods while we saw ya standing a few feet away looking lost. Figured we'd come an help."

She nodded a quick thanks to the hick and looked at the sheriff. "Well I sure as hell didn't hear you guys sneak up. How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you take down four walkers by yourself." The sheriff said while the hick went and studied Artemesia's recent work.

Whistling, the hick looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ya did this by yerself?"

Artemesia looked the hick up and down, taking in his presence. His jeans looked like they hadn't been washed in days and his sleevless flannel shirt looked just the same. The dirt on his skin gave Artemesia a clue about him; he was a hunter. She'd seen her father come home from hunting trips looking just like this stranger.

Nodding, she looked over to the sheriff and extended her hand. "I'm Artemesia." When she saw the two men give her a strange look she continued, "I'm Greek."

Sheriff smiled and shook her hand. "Rick. Rick Grimes. And this here is Daryl."

_'Figured he'd have a hick name.' _She thought and nodded a greeting in Daryl's direction. "Nice to meet you guys. You have others with you?"

Daryl nodded. "About 10 yards west. 15 or so. You?"

Shaking her head, Artemesia adjusted the bag on her shoulder and looked at the skyline. She noticed that she should start her walk back before it got dark. The walkers were always more active at night she had noticed. "Nope, by myself. Well it was nice meeting you two. Thanks for the direction Daryl, I should really head back to my Jeep. Got a long drive."

She started to walk away but it was Rick who caught her attention. "Where are you headed?"

Turning around, she sighed knowing that she had no where to go. She'd been driving for days trying to figure out a plan. Today was the first she's stopped in hours to take a bathroom break and that's where she got attacked by the walkers.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've just been driving hoping to find a way out of this mess."

She saw Rick give a look to Daryl and he nodded. "Why don't you come back with us? We got plenty of shelter and food. You look like you could use some rest and food."

At the sound of food, Artemesia heard her stomach growl to life. She heard Daryl snicker and saw Rick smile. It had been at least a day since she ate anything. Juggling the offer in her head, she thought of the pros and cons. She didn't know these guys very well and didn't know any other people in their group but she knew she couldn't continue on her own. And hell, she needed to eat.

Sighing, she nodded. "Thank you guys. I appreciate it. But I'm not leaving my Jeep behind. The rest of my things are in there."

"Well follow you and drive back with you. If that's alright?" Rick asked.

"Of course, but I don't know how to get back. Not that great of a tracker." She saw Daryl stepped forward smirking.

"Yer lucky I'm here. Let's go before it gets dark."

She smiled and followed behind Daryl with Rick on her side. Looking up at the sky, she knew her father had somehow sent these two to help her. '_Thank you dad.' _she mouthed to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Takes place in the first season and I decided to semi follow the show but have my own thoughts. Also I made Daryl more social and not quiet and to himself like he is in the show. Enjoy and please rate and message as well. :)**_

* * *

Pushing her way through the final branch, the road came back into view and Artemesia's Jeep shone in the sunset light. Smiling, she ran up to it to inspect and make sure everything was alright. Walking back to the hood of her jeep, she saw Daryl and Rick doing a sweep of the road to make sure there wasn't any walkers near by.

"All clear," Daryl nodded over to Rick.

Returning the nod, Rick walked over to Artemesia's Jeep and opened the back door. "We better get going before dark. It's about 10 miles up the road. Daryl will give you the directions."

Artemesia looked over at Daryl and saw him chewing at the skin on his thumb. She didn't know why but that simple thing seemed to attract her to him. Her father always said she'd end up with someone who would rather hunt than work in an office. Shaking the thoughts away, she opened the door and climbed into the drivers side as Daryl climbed into the opposite side.

The drive to the camp site was quiet, expect for the breathing of the passengers. Looking over her shoulder for a brief second, Artemesia saw Rick had dozed off with his gun clenched to his chest. Looking back at the road, she groaned. How long had it been since she had a cigarette? At least a couple of hours she thought. She didn't smoke before, but since the world had gone to shit she thought now would be a good time to pick up the habit. She looked to her right and grabbed her carton of cigarettes and cursed when she saw that she was out.

Not a mere two seconds later, Daryl was handing her a lit one. She took the cigarette with a smile of thanks and took a long drag. This was the one thing that could calm her down and damn did it feel good. Flicking some of the ashes outside her window, she took a side way glance at Daryl and saw him cleaning is arrows.

"How much longer?"

Daryl looked away from his arrows and pointed right with his thumb. "The turn to the camp in coming up in about half a mile." Then returned to cleaning his arrows.

Artemesia took another drag of her cigarette then tossed it out of the window as she took a right turn and soon the camp was in view. An RV off to the left, tents were set up towards the back of the camp, and a small fire was lit in the middle of the camp with people sitting around it. They all stood up as the headlights pierced their eyes. Turning off the engine, she noticed that Rick had awoken and was climbing out of her Jeep. Daryl nudged her shoulder and beckoned for her to grab her things. Doing what she was told, Artemesia grabbed a bag that held extra clothes, toiletries, her two guns, and her tent then slung it over her shoulder. With her bow in one hand and arrows in the other, she kicked her back door shut and walked up to the group and stopped next to Rick.

"Everyone, this is Art, I'm sorry I cant pronounce your name." Rick said with a laugh.

She smiled and waved with a piney to everyone. "Artemesia. But you guys can call me Arte."

"Nice too meet you Arte, I'm Lori. Ricks wife. Welcome. I'll show you where you can set up your things."

Artemesia followed the brunette and was shown an empty spot for her to set up her new home. Nodding her thanks to Lori who told her dinner would be ready in an hour, she was left alone to set up. While she was setting up her tent, she noticed Daryl had walked out of the tent right across from hers. He came over and helped her set up the rest of her tent.

"Thanks," Artemesia said and looked at Daryl.

"Its no problem. Looks like were neighbors", Daryl smirked and walked towards the camp fire.

Grabbing her things, she slipped into her tent and noticed how big it actually was. She hadn't need to use it yet, since she would sleep in the back seat of her Jeep. Suddenly the thought of not having a mattress, pillows, or a blanket crept into her mind and she cursed out loud. She decided to think about that later and set up her new home. She set up a makeshift table with milk crates that she grabbed from her jeep and grabbed a picture of her and her father from her bag and ran a finger over her fathers face.

"I'll make you proud dad." Setting the picture up on her table, she heard noise outside her tent. Grabbing her small pistol, she peeked outside and saw something laying on the ground. A cot with pillows and a blanket. She looked around to see if she could tell who brought her these but saw no one in sight. Gratefully taking them, Artemesia finished setting up her tent and plopped down onto her cot.

"I see ya got yersef all comfortable."

Opening her eyes, she saw Daryl standing at the opening of her tent. Sitting up, she looked at the watch on her wrist. She didn't know if it was showing the right time but what she did know was that she had dozed off, at least for an hour.

"Shit, I had no clue I passed out. I guess I was exhausted." Artemesia stood up and stretched.

Daryl tried not to look at the exposed skin of her stomach and cleared his throat. "I brought you some fish and water. Also, I'm glad you got the cot and blankets."

Taking the food and water, Artemesia set it on the table and looked back at Daryl. "You gave me this?" She asked pointing to her bed.

Looking down at the ground, Daryl nodded. "I had an extra. Figured you'd put more use to it than I would."

She nodded her thanks to him. Looking into her eyes, Daryl returned the nod and stared into her eyes for a brief second more before retreating out of her tent and into his own.

As she ate, she thought about how she ended up here. While she didn't have a chance to meet the rest of the group, the ones she did meet were nice and inviting. She would remember to do whatever it took to help out here and pull her weight. Finishing the fish and chugging the rest of the water, her mind wandered to the man in the tent across from her.

She didn't know much about Daryl and that what worried her. She found herself being attracted to him and didn't know why. The only thing she did know was that he was nice enough to bring her into the group and was generous to give her a bed to sleep on. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

Hearing laughter from outside her tent, Artemesia decided she could go out and meet the rest of the group. Peeling off her white shirt, her eyes scanned the sleeve tattoo on her right arm. The Greek flag laid on her shoulder with roses below, running down to her forearm. She remember getting the tattoo after her shift at the diner and was excited to show her father, however it was on the day that her father was being taking away from her.

Pushing the memory aside, Artemesia pulled on a black tank top and slid out of her black cargo shorts into a pair or sweats. Pulling her black curly hair into a bun on top of her head, she put her boots on and walked out of her tent to the laughter ahead. The Atlanta heat was extra warm tonight and she was glad that she decided on a tank top. Once she reached the group, the laughter stopped and smiles was sent her way.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all. Have a seat." A blonde perked up. "I'm Andrea by the way and this is my sister Amy."

Artemesia shook the two blondes hand as she passed and took an empty seat next to Daryl. He extended a beer towards her which she took gratefully. Taking a swing of the beer, she laughed and met the rest of the group. About an hour passed, the beer was gone and people retreated from the camp fire which was dying away and headed to bed. Soon it was just Daryl and Artemesia sitting with the dying fire and the moonlight shining above them.

"I like the tattoo." Daryl spoke up handing Artemesia a cigarette.

After Daryl lit it and she took a drag, she blew out the smoke and smiled. "Thanks. I was so proud of it and I couldn't hold my excitement when I was on my way home to show my dad."

Daryl took the cigarette from her, took a drag, then handed it back. "What did your dad think of it?"

Stomping the cigarette under her boot, Artemesia looked away and Daryl knew that he struck something. "Sorry, didn't know."

Waving him off, she spoke up. "Don't be. It's in the passed and I just want to move on and try to survive this world."

Daryl nodded and they sat in silence for awhile. Artemesia stole a glance at Daryl and saw he was looking at the stars.

"I lived in the city my whole life so I never got to experience the stars like this before. It's so peaceful. Almost makes you forget whats going on behind these trees." Artemesia spoke up.

"That's how I felt the first time I saw the stars like this. Was 7 years old and my father was in the next town over on one of his usual drinking binges and my brother Merle was in juvie and I got lost in the woods for ten days."

She sat quiet as Daryl continued on with his story, listening with genuine interest. "Finally made it back to my place. Took a shower, ate a sandwich and watched the morning cartoons like nothing happened. Made me the hunter I am today."

She wanted to ask about his brother but decided against it; wasn't any of her business. So she asked another question that she had. "Will you teach me how to hunt? My father was going to teach me but we never got around to it."

Daryl looked into her grey eyes and saw the tears were starting to form. Sighing to himself, he nodded. "Course."

Smiling back, they both sat in silence once more just taking in the quiet air and the bright moon. Daryl looked at Artemesia and took a deep breath of content. Before she arrived, Daryl didn't have a lot of people to talk to. After his brother got left behind in the city, Daryl was alone. Sure he had the group, but there wasn't anyone that he could actually sit down like this and talk to. He liked it; a lot. Especially Artemesia. Talking to her was easy. And he found himself becoming attracted to her. He didn't know why. It could have been her sun kissed tan skin, the black curly hair that fell into waves when she took her hair out her bun earlier in the night, hell it could have been that cute laugh he heard when Glenn had one two many beers and tripped over a log on his way back to his tent. Whatever it was, Daryl was sort of afraid to find out. When the world had gone to shit, he told himself the last thing he wanted/needed was a relationship. The only thing he needed was to survive. Boy, was this girl changing his mind.

Yawning to his left caught his attention, and Daryl sat up to put out the rest of the fire. Extending his hand, he pulled a tired Artemesia out of the chair and they walked back to their tents in silence; and loving the comfortable silence between them. Once they reached their tents, Artemesia looked at Daryl and smiled.

"Thanks for talking with me tonight Daryl. And for being so inviting. It means a lot."

He nodded. "J'st doing the gentleman thing. Plus we need your skills in this group. It'll come in handy. Now git some sleep. See ya in the morning."

She smiled at his southern accent and nodded a goodnight to him while slipping into her tent. Daryl stayed to make sure her tent was zipped up completely before returning to his to do the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Artemesia giggled as Daryl laid light featherweight kisses down her bare stomach. Running a hand through his short shandy brown hair, she brought his head up and placed a kiss upon his lips. One that Daryl had no problem returning. Pulling away, she looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "When are you leaving for your hunt?"_

_"Soon, want to head out before it gets dark."_

_Nodding, Artemesia kissed the way from his jawline to his neck and snuggled closer to his warm naked body and smiled in content. "Going to bring me back a buck?"_

_Daryl nodded and laid a kiss on her head. "Course, gotta get some meat on your bones girl. I don't need your ribs poking me every time I make love to ya."_

_Slapping his shoulder playfully, Artemesia laughed. "Got some balls do ya Dixon?"_

_"Why don't ya find out?" _

_Daryl climbed on top of her naked body with a smirk and laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. _

"Girl, wake your ass up! We gotta make a run into town."

Artemesia shot up out of bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the man who was just invading her dreams just minutes ago. Daryl stood there dressed in his usual jeans, sleeveless flannel and had his crossbow slung over his shoulders. Looking through the screen window from her tent, she could see Rick and Glenn getting there stuff together for the run.

"Alright, give me sometime to get ready. I'll meet you by the RV in ten. Sound good?" She swung her feet out of her bed and stretch. Daryl nodded and walked out.

Standing, she walked over to the other end of her tent and riffled through some clothes. Stripping out of her sweats, she slipped on a pair of boot cut jeans and slid on a green shirt that stopped above her navel. The Atlanta heat wasn't terrible today and she decided to leave her black hair down after running her fingers through it, using it as a make shit comb. After she laced up her combat boots, she grabbed her bow and arrows, a can tine with fresh water, and a few granola bars Daryl tossed her this morning. She thought back to her dream of her and Daryl and shuddered at the thought of laying next to his naked body. Why was she dreaming of that?

Walking over to the RV, she could hear talking of what they needed to get on this run. When she reached Daryl, he looked her over and gave her an approving nod.

Confused, she gave him a look. "What? Did you expect me to come out here wearing a dress and high heels?"

"Little bit," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Well Dixon, you have a lot to learn about me."

"Guess so."

Artemesia looked Daryl in the eye and felt her heart flutter and the blood rush to her cheeks when she thought back to her dream. She craved to feel his skin under hers, craved to feel his lips on hers.

"Arte, the plan sound good to you?"

She looked away from Daryl and saw Rick was the one who asked her a question, which she replied with a quick 'hmm'.

"We need more medical supplies and more quiet weapons. We're running low on ammo so the more quiet weapons, the better. We're all going to ride into town together, Glenn knows of a good pharmacy and weapon store that are a few miles from each other. Glenn and I will hit up the pharmacy while you and Daryl hit up the weapon shop. Sound good?"

Nodding, she put her bow over her shoulder and the bag with the arrows on the other. "Whatever you guys want me to do, I'm in."

"Mind if we take your Jeep? All the other cars are low on fuel," Glenn spoke up under his baseball cap.

"That's fine by me."

The group walked over to her Jeep and all climbed in. Pulling out of the camp site, Artemesia followed the directions to get to the city. Once again, the only sound coming from the car was everyone's breathing. She decided to break the silence and turn on the radio which was just followed by static, station after station. Groaning, she shut off the radio and laid her head back against the seat and continued the drive.

"Take a left Arte. The pharmacy is coming up." Glenn spoke from the back.

Doing what she was told, she pulled the Jeep to a stop in front of the pharmacy and turned off the engine. "Meet back here in an hour. No later than that." Daryl said climbing out of the car with the others following suit.

Walking over to Daryl, Artemesia saw him loading an arrow into his crossbow and followed him down the road to the weapon shop. She also had an arrow ready to be shot in case of any surprise walker decided to show up. The two continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until Artemesia spoke up.

"Do you know where this shop exactly is?"

"Ya, did a run a couple days ago. Before you came. Got some more arrows."

Nodding, she made a mental note to get some for herself since she was down to her last five. Continuing on their walk, she decided to ask Daryl a question. "What did you do before all this went down?"

Giving her a side-way glance, he lowered his cross bow just a hair. "Used to be a construction work. Mostly roofing. Me and my brother. What about you?"

"Work at my dads diner, you know usual Greek child labor", this earned a laugh from Daryl and she continued, "But when I wasn't working there my dad was teaching me how to survive in something like this. He always had a feeling the end of the world was going to happen so he wanted to make sure I was always prepared. He made me have a survival kit under my bed and in the hall closet."

Daryl laughed once more. "Sounds like he did a good job preparing ya. Can really hold your own."

"Yeah. I mean I did take down four walkers by myself. Why did I join you guys again?" She said the last part jokingly.

"Can't resist the southern charm," Daryl said proudly.

Scoffing, Artemesia smiled. "Whatever you say Dixon."

They finished the short walk to the weapon store and once they did a quick sweep of the place, they went their separate ways, each looking for something they needed. The store had been cleaned out by scavengers before their arrival but there was still enough weapons to chose from. Grabbing a few hunting knifes and some extra arrows, Artemesia's eyes landed on something on the wall. A Katina sword hung and the light emanating off of it from the sun outside almost seemed to be calling to her.

She tried to reach for it, and even on her tip toes she still couldn't reach it. Her combat boots gave her an extra inch, putting her at 5'3". Groaning, she tried once more and failed. Suddenly, a muscular arm reached up and pulled the sword off of the wall. Smiling her thanks at Daryl, she took the sword and pulled it out of the sheath.

"Look at ya. Grinning like a kid on Christmas." Daryl smirked as he looked on as Artemesia flipped the sword around, put it back in its sheath and put it over her back.

"You're just mad I found it first."

"Pfft, whatever. All I need is this crossbow and my hunting knife."

Laughing, the two gathered some more ammo and knifes and walked out only to be stopped by a few walkers making their way towards them in the distance. Daryl looked at Artemesia and she nodded, understanding his silent order. Pulling her new weapon from her back, she walked over to one of the walker and in one swift movement, the walkers head landed at her feet. Kicking the body to the ground she made her way over to another walker, continuing the same thing she did before. She could hear Daryl's crossbow firing behind her and walkers falling to the ground. Looking around, she noticed they managed to take down all of the walkers but one.

"Ya got this one little Greek spitfire?"

Artemesia laughed at Daryl's nickname for her and walked over to the walker and mimicked the motion from earlier only this time she somehow manage to miss the brain as the walkers head below was chomping away, trying to get a taste of her foot. Raising her combat boot, she brought it down on the walkers head and heard Daryl whistle behind her.

"Mmm, that was sexy. Gotta let you take down walkers more often."

Shaking her head with a smile, she shook the sword to get rid of the walkers blood and slid it back into the sheath on her back. Adjusting the strap of her bow, she looked at the skyline and saw grey clouds forming. Daryl, getting the hint, beckoned for them to head back to the car. The walk back was quick and quiet as they reached the car in no time. They noticed Glenn and Rick were already sitting in the back seat.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Artemesia asked opening the trunk to put her new toy and the other supplies her and Daryl found. Shutting it, she walked over to the drivers side in time to hear a response from Rick.

"Few minutes. Got yourself a new toy?"

All Artemesia did was smile and saw Daryl was sitting in the passenger side with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth and one in his hand. Climbing it, she grabbed the one from his hand and revved the Jeep to life. "I owe you for all the cigarettes you've gave me."

Daryl waved her off and went to cleaning his arrows. Focusing on the road, Artemesia's mind wandered back to the dream of her and Daryl. Why was she having dreams of him? Sure they had grown close with each other but she never thought it would have been close enough for her to have sex dreams of him. Taking a long needed drag of the cigarette, she blew out the smoke with a shaky breath. She was only with the group for a couple of days and she let Daryl take control of her mind.

Finishing up the cigarette, she pulled up to the camp and turned the car off. They each grabbed the belongings from the car and walked to their respective places in camp. As she was passing the cooler, Artemesia bent down and took a beer from it. After her dream, Daryl calling her sexy, and the feelings that were rising, she needed one of these. And maybe another cigarette.

Once she reached her tent, she slipped off her boots and climbed inside. Setting her bow and arrows on the table and her new toy against the wall of her tent, she popped open the beer and crashed onto her bed with an 'oomph'. She didn't know why but today's run into camp seem to taking the energy out of her. Taking a swig of her beer, she sighed in content. Even if the world had gone to shit, she could still enjoy the quiet and enjoy an ice cold beer.

After finishing her beer, Artemesia decided to change her clothes and opted for a grey hoodie and baggy sweat pants. Man, was she comfy. Deciding on whether or not to get another beer, a throat clearing got her attention. Turning around, she saw Daryl with two beers in one hand and a plate full of cooked fish in the other. He also changed from his normal hunting clothes to a pair of sweats and a old grey beater tank top. She swallowed at the sight of his muscles flexing and averted her gaze to his face.

"Figured you were hungry."

"You sir, were right." She waved him in and they sat on her bed both eating and drinking in silence. Once the bottles were empty and the plates retreated to the floor, Artemesia leaned back and groaned.

"You a'right?" Daryl asked with worry.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Couldn't sleep much last night."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Deciding against it, she shook her head. Playing with the sleeves of her hoodie, she looked at Daryl and saw him staring back at her. "What?"

He didn't respond, just leaned forward and pulled her hair from the bun and he watched as her hair cascaded her face. He liked it better when her hair was down, showed a lot of her beauty more. He met her grey eyes and they both started to lean in until Daryl realized what was about to happen, he cleared his throat.

"Why don't ya git some sleep. You could use it. See ya tomorrow." Daryl went to get up from the bed but Artemesia gently grabbed his hand and pulled him back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She let it linger there, just for a second but long enough to feel his chin stubble tickle her skin.

"Goodnight Daryl." She pulled away and smiled as Daryl tried to regain himself and nodded before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: T****hank you to everyone who read the past couple chapters and Favorited. I'll try my best to post some more chapters this weekend!**

* * *

Crackling from the sky above jolted Artemesia awake. Looking around her tent, all she saw was darkness but could hear the rain splatter against her tent. She reached for the flashlight that lay next to her bed turning it on, Artemesia walked over to make sure her tent was closed all the way and sighed. She hated storms, always had since she was a little girl. She would always run to her dads room when she was younger and he would tell her stories of his childhood to get her mind off of the storm.

Things were a little different now, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was 25. And her father wasn't here for her to go run to. Plus the city was being over run by walkers. She never knew how they acted during storms; if it was an advantage or disadvantage. Pushing the thought to find out on the side, she crawled back into her bed pulling the blanket up to her chin and just laid there waiting for the storm to pass.

Her mind wandered to Daryl and the kiss she laid on his cheek before he went to bed for the night. Artemesia didn't know what overcame her to do that, maybe she felt obligated to do so since Daryl had done so much for her. Or maybe it was the couple of beers she had before hand. Either way, she mentally slapped herself for doing it. She probably messed things up between her and Daryl. He barley said anything when he was leaving her tent last night probably because he didn't feel the same and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Fucking idiot," she murmured to herself.

Sleep was overcoming her once again. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and she could see the darkness looming. However, her eyes snapped open at the sound of the tin cans that surrounded the outside of the woods, to alert them for any walkers, rattling. Still laying in her bed, she decided that it was just the wind and the storm making them move. But her call was proven wrong when she heard screams from one of the tents next to her.

Jumping out of her bed, she slipped her boots on and grabbed her sword on the way out of her tent. Rain was coming down hard, soaking her the second she stepped foot outside. Running towards the screams she saw Rick, Shane, Glenn and Tdog were there, weapons ready to strike. Artemesia's eyes scanned the camp site and landed on a walker making its way towards Rick. Pushing him to the side, she sliced her sword through the walker, taking it's head clean off. The group fought the horde of walkers, maybe 6 or 8. She couldn't tell. The rain had somewhat blinded her but she didn't let that stop her from sending the sword through a walkers forehead instantly hitting the brain. Kicking it to the side, she looked around and saw the guys breathing heavy doing the same.

"Is that all of them?" Glenn asked tossing the broken baseball bat aside.

"Think so. Here I thought walkers had a disadvantage in the rain," Tdog said cleaning his hunting knife on his soaked shirt.

"You guys alright? Didn't get bit or scratched?" Rick asked looking at the four others.

Shaking her head, she just noticed that Daryl wasn't with them. Had he not heard the screams or did he hear them and just not care to come help? "Where's Daryl?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"I saw him head out to the woods a couple hours ago with his crossbow. I think he went hunting." Shane spoke.

Hunting? In this weather? Thinking back to the kiss, she cursed at her self once more. She probably scared him off with that stupid kiss on the cheek. Even with the end of the world looming, she still managed to fuck things up with a guy. Nodding towards the guys, she started to walk back to her tent, only to be pulled down by her ankle with a scream. Looking down, she saw a walker crawling it's way towards her trying to take a bite out of her. Bringing her boot back, she sent it straight into the walkers face sending it backwards. Standing up, she raised her foot and brought it down on it's face crushing it instantly. She started liking killing them this way. Helped her get her anger out.

She looked back at the men and reassured them that she was fine. "Don't worry. Fucker didn't get me. I'm fine."

"Good, we should still be on the lookout though and in the morning we need to make a plan. Walkers are starting to make their way up here and soon it won't be safe. Get some rest guys, I'll take watch."

Nodding towards Shane, Artemesia walked back to her tent just in time to see Daryl returning with a string of squirrels on his back. His clothes soaked and clung to his body, she pushed the thoughts away and was going to walk past him without saying a word but his southern accent caught her.

"What happened?" He asked pointing to her bloody clothes.

Oh now he cared? He didn't seem to give a fuck when he left her tent earlier in the night without saying a word. She didn't know why but she had this pent up anger towards Daryl for being in the woods hunting while their camp was getting attacked by walkers. "Why do you care? Why don't you go out hunting again." She slipped her boots off and climbed into her tent without saying another word to Daryl. She didn't know fully why she was mad at Daryl, but she was hurt that he decided to go hunting rather than stay and say something to her after the kiss.

Artemesia didn't know why she was letting a tiny innocent kiss on the check get to her and Daryl for that matter. Sighing, she stripped out of her soaked clothes and opted for an over sized t shirt. Using one of her small blue towels, she dried her hair and the rest of her body. It was only when she got into her bed that she realized something; she was upset with Daryl because she could have died, been walker bait, and he wouldn't have been there.

"Jesus, Arte get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy."

* * *

The next morning, Artemesia awoke to weight being applied to the end of her bed. Opening her eyes fully, she saw the same hunter that was causing her to feel this way, sitting there. Suddenly seeing the look on his face, she felt horrible for snapping at him last night. Daryl looked tired and he had a few new cuts on his forehead with blood running from one of them.

"Fuck Daryl, what happened to your face?" Sitting up in bed, she grabbed the towel she used to dry her self off last night and started to clean the cut on Daryl's forehead.

"I heard about yer close call wit a walker last night. Got into Shane's face about letting that happen to ya." Daryl was looking down and the ground, never meeting her gaze.

After she cleaned his scratches, she reached under her bed pulling out a first aid kit out. Opening a bandage, she sighed. "Hows the other guy?" Putting the bandage on one of his cuts, she could see him smirking.

Once she was finished cleaning Daryl up, she laid back and decided that she needed to apologize for last night. As if sensing what she was going to do, Daryl held up his hand to silence her. Looking from the ground he met her gaze and shrugged. "Don't worry bout apologizing. You almost died last night, you have ev'ry reason to snap at me. I wasn't here to help protect you or the camp. It's j'st after you kissed my cheek, I had to get some alone time and hunting helps me."

Pulling her knees to her chest, she gave Daryl more room to sit on the bed which he gratefully took. "I don't know what took over me. I just think it was the alcohol."

Daryl nodded, as if agreeing. "Its a'right."

"Random question; did you have any pets before this all went down?" Artemesia got a little more comfortable on her cot and saw Daryl smirk.

"My dad had a cat but mostly stayed outside. Didn't see it much. What 'bout you?"

Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a picture and ran a finger over it. "I had a husky. His name was Hercules and he was the best dog. Loyal, kind, but so protective. I lost him about a week before the outbreak."

Daryl took the picture and smiled. It was Artemesia with Hercules sitting on her lap and what must of been her dad, sitting next to them. "Ran away?"

"Nah, he was an old dog. He died of old age."

Daryl took one last look at the picture and handed it back to Artemesia. They both sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. However the silence was short lived when Rick showed up outside her tent. "Arte, Daryl would you guys mind helping us dispose of the walkers? We want to get rid of them before the children see."

The pair nodded at Rick and he gave them a smile of thanks before walking away. "Alright Dixon, get out. I need to get dressed." Artemesia playfully smacked his shoulder and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll see ya out there."

Once Daryl was out of her tent, she stripped off the black over sized t shirt and decided on her jeans shorts and her white crop top shirt. She stuffed the red bandanna into her back pocket, put her hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed the pair of gardening gloves that sat on her table. When she finished tying up her boots, she saw Daryl walking out of his tent. They walked up to the others in silence and when Artemesia got a look at the shiner under Shane's right eye, and looked back at Daryl who just gave her a smug smile.

Time passed and all of the walkers were in a pile, burning under the flames. Taking her gloves off, Artemesia plopped down in one of the camping chairs and let the sun beat down on her. Who knew moving dead walker bodies could be so exhausting? Reaching over to the cooler, she grabbed a beer and when her eyes landed on Daryl sitting next to her and took the cigarette he was extending.

Lighting it, she took a drag and smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"I think were gonna j'st stay here. Secure the place more." Daryl picked at the dirt on his jeans.

Artemesia nodded, finishing up her cigarette. "Do you think it's safe here?"

Daryl sighed and looked up into her eyes. "Honestly, no. Rick's going round and asking the others what they want. Shane is the one that says we should stay. Dumb ass doesn't want to take the risk."

"What do you want?" Artemesia asked.

"I think we should head for the CDC. Ricks going on about how they know about whats going on with the walkers. It's worth a shot."

Artemesia looked towards the group and saw Rick talking to his family, asking what they think they should do. She knew Rick was going to come to her and Daryl to ask what they wanted. While she knew what Daryl wanted, Artemesia had no idea what to do. She knew there was no way that she would survive on her own but she just spent the last two weeks on the road, could she handle driving God knows how long till they get to the CDC?

"Arte. Daryl. You know why I'm here. I need to know what you guys think we should do. Stay here or head to the CDC?"

Artemesia looked up from the dirt and saw Rick staring down at her underneath his sheriffs hat. Sweat trickled down Rick's face and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I think we should head for the CDC. It's the best option." Daryl said biting at the skin on his thumb.

Artemesia smiled at the familiar action and saw Daryl look at her. "What do you wanna do little Greek spitfire?"

Rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand, she stood up. "Head for the CDC."

Rick nodded and gave the two a small smile while walking off calling the rest of the group to the RV; probably to deliver the news. Artemesia heard Daryl sit up from the lawn chair and he stood next to her with a sigh. Looking up at Daryl's hazel eyes, Artemesia returned the sigh. "I'm going to go start packing my things."

"Alright. I heard Rick talking 'bout going for one more run into town to get some more supplies before we hit the road. I'm gonna go with, need anything?"

Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he had took a caring for her and Artemesia was okay with it. Grabbing his hand she gave it a quick squeeze, "For you to come back safe."

Dropping her hand from his, Artemesia walked towards her tent to pack her things. Walking past the rest of the group, she heard Shane say '_you're willing to put this group at risk for some hunch?'_

Maybe this hunch is what this group needed to survive and as much as she didn't want to be on the road again, Artemesia knew that this is what is going to keep her safe; and Daryl.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's fine. He's gone out plenty of times before by himself and he always comes back. Stop worrying," Artemesia whispered to her self over and over again while she took apart her tent.

It's been awhile since Daryl, Rick, Shane, and Glenn left for the last run into town before they leave and all she could do is worry. Daryl had this affect on her and she didn't know what or why. She knew this would happen the second she saw him in the woods that day. She also knew that would happen when she had a close call with the walker last night and Daryl wasn't there.

Once she was finished, Artemesia brought all of her things up to her Jeep and set them in the trunk. Turning around, she could see Lori packing up her families belongings, Andrea and Amy doing the same. She knew that they all wanted to stay where it was safe, but deep down Artemesia knew that it wasn't safe here anymore. Walkers were finding their way up to the woods; food was running low in the city.

At the thought of the city, Artemesia's mind wandered to Daryl again hoping he was safe. "How about you stop worrying and go pack up Daryl's things for him?"

Turning around, Artemesia saw Dale standing behind her with a smile. "Oh hey Dale. Is it that obvious?"

Taking off his fishing hat and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he smiled back at Arte. "We all worry about them when they go out to the city. But they'll come back; they always do."

Nodding a thanks to Dale, she decided while she waited the least she could do was pack up Daryl's thing for him. Artemesia walked down to his tent and stepped inside. If she didn't know before that Daryl was a hunter, his tent sure explained it. In one corner of the tent there was a stick with dead squirrels hanging from it, a handful of bloody bandannas lay on his table, and a pile of dirty or clean, she couldn't tell, clothes in a pile on the floor. With a disgusted look on her face, Artemesia started packing up his things, opting out on touching the dead squirrels. Her hands found one of Daryl's clean sleeveless flannels. Bringing it to her face, she took a quick sniff making sure it was clean; even if it did smell like sweaty hunter. She slipped out of her dirty shirt and put on the sleeveless flannel. Taking in his scent, Artemesia finished packing up Daryl's things.

* * *

Slamming the door to Daryl's blue truck shut, Artemesia's eyes landed on the Harley that sat in the bed of the truck. She's always wanted to ride one, never had the chance. Hell, there was a lot of things that she wanted to do but never had a chance too. While she was good with her bow, she never had the chance to actually use it, well besides on walkers. Artemesia had always wanted to go hunting with her father, but the end of the world had other plans.

The sun was beginning to set and the guys weren't back yet. Looking at Lori, Artemesia knew that she was also starting to worry. As if she could tell, Lori looked at her and sent her a reassuring smile, one which Artemesia returned. She walked over to the cooler and grabbed a beer. Popping it open, she sat in the lawn chair and took a swig. The cold refreshing beer felt good sliding down her dry throat. The heat was still beating down on them and even in Daryl's shirt and her black cargo shorts, Artemesia was still sweating.

"They're back!" Dale yelled from the top of the RV.

Shooting up from the chair, Artemesia walked towards the other cars and couldn't help but smile. The group jumped out of Shane's jeep and all went their respectable ways. Glenn, however, came up to Artemesia with a sly grin. "I don't know what hold you got over Dixon, but he made sure we didn't leave the city until we got one thing."

Giving Glenn a confused look, Artemesia eyes gazed towards Daryl who was walking towards her but stopped once he noticed what she was wearing. With a smirk and a wink, Daryl looked at her amused. "I see you found yer way into my things?"

Artemesia pulled at the bottom of his shirt and looked at him with a sorry look, one he dismissed with a smile and a wave. "Keep it. Looks sexy."

Pushing the comment to the side, Artemesia walked up to Daryl. "What did Glenn mean when he said you wouldn't let anyone leave until you got something for me?"

"The reason why we went to the city was to git some supplies but the main reason was cause I had to git you something."

Daryl whistled and suddenly a full grown Rottweiler came from behind the Jeep, making it's way up to Daryl. Artemesia looked from the dog to Daryl with a big grin on her face. Bending down to her knees she beckoned for the dog to come towards her, which he did.

"Ev'ry time I head into town this little guy is always there. No matter what time or where we go; he's there. Figured I'd bring him back to camp for ya. Hell, someone needs to watch your back when I'm not there."

Artemesia continued to pet the Rottweiler and looked up at Daryl. "You didn't have too, Daryl. Believe me I appreciate the fact that you saved this guy from the city but you know I can protect myself."

"I know ya can. Still wanted to bring him back for ya."

Standing up, Artemesia wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulder in a hug. "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl stayed like that for a couple seconds more before pulling away. "It's no problem. His names Dixon."

The rottweiler, now named Dixon, looked at his two owners and gave them a bark of appreciation. Artemesia laughed and pet Dixon's head.  
"Figured you'd give him your last name."

Shrugging, Daryl put his crossbow in the back seat of his truck and nodded his head in the direction of his bags. "You packed my stuff for me?"

Nodding, Artemesia stuffed her hands in her pocket. "I had a lot of time on my hands. I figured Rick would want to hit the road once you guys get back and I saved you the time of packing up your things."

"Thank you."

Artemesia returned the smile Daryl was giving her and the pair walked towards the group, with their new companion following. Once they reached the fire pit, Lori was the first one to speak up. "New member?"

"Yeah. This is Dixon." Dixon went up to Carl and Sophia and laid at their feet. Artemesia could easily tell that Dixon was a loyal dog; one that they'll need.

"Is everyone packed and ready to go? The sun will set soon and the CDC is about 75 miles west so we need to leave as soon as we can." Rick spoke up, now changed from his sheriffs uniform to a white tee and jeans. Everyone nodded towards Rick, but his gaze landed on Artemesia then went towards her Jeep Cherokee.

As if reading his mind, her shoulders slumped. "Seriously? Why does it have to be my jeep?"

"I'm sorry Arte, but we could really use the parts for the RV." Dale spoke from the RV.

"It's okay. We all need to make sacrifices and this is one that I'm willing to make. I'm not happy about it but I'll do it." Artemesia walked to her Jeep and started taking all of her bags and supplies from it. Seconds after she closed the door, Daryl was at her side taking her bags and throwing them into his truck.

Giving him a look, he shrugged her off and walked towards Dixon. "While you guys strip her car clean, I'm gonna cook up some squirrels. Anybody want some?"

With groans from the group, Daryl laughed and him and Dixon walked towards the stick of squirrels, already skinned, and started roasting them over the fire. Artemesia followed and took a seat on the ground next to Dixon. Rubbing his neck, her eyes scanned Daryl as he continued to roast the squirrels. His muscles tensed as he pulled the meat off of one, checking if it was done. Throwing the piece to the side, Daryl muttered something under his breath and continued on.

Artemesia felt Dixon pull away and walked up towards the fire. Sniffing the fire, his tail started to wage back and forth. "M'st be hungry." Daryl pulled one of the squirrels off of the stick and put it on a plate. Sliding it to Dixon, he chowed down; gone in seconds.

Laughing, Artemesia's eyes scanned over to Rick and Shane taking apart her beloved Jeep. "Look at them, picking at my baby. Vultures."

This earned a laugh from Daryl. "Well quit yer whining. You and Dixon are riding with me from now on."

"Yes sir." Artemesia gave Daryl an amusing look and he handed her a plate of freshly cooked squirrel.

Looking at the food that lay on her plate and back at him, he just beckoned to eat the food. "Better eat. Don't know when we're stopping next."

Groaning, she peeled apart of the squirrel and put it in her mouth. After the first couple bites, the new taste subsided and she had to admit; it was pretty good. Dixon moved away from Daryl and got in Artemesia's face, licking it and tried to take the food from the plate. Pulling her plate away, she saw Daryl putting his food to the side and took the last squirrel of the stick. He whistled to Dixon, who turned around and took the last squirrel with gratitude.

**A/N: Sorry everyone that this chapter is so short! I plan on putting another chapter or two out tonight, I'm just trying to figure out where to go with this story. Any ideas are welcomed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Wind blowing her hair in all different directions, Dixon sticking his head out of the back window, and Daryl handing her back her cigarette, Artemesia took a puff and actually smiled in content. Moments like this make people forget that the end of the world is actually happening beyond these trees, beyond these forests.

They left the camp site about 30 miles ago and where following behind the RV. The sun was almost setting and they still had about 40 miles to go. Artemesia started to worry that they wouldn't make it there till after dark. After last night, her questions were answered; walkers had the advantage during the night.

"What ya thinking 'bout in that pretty little head of yers?" Daryl reached for the cigarette in her hand and finished it off.

"I'm just worried we won't make it to the CDC in time." She rubbed her hands up and down her exposed arms which made Daryl close her window.

"We'll git there. Stop yer worrying. How 'bout you tell me something about yerself?"

Beckoning Dixon to come from the back seat to lay his head in her lap, which he obeyed, Artemesia thought of something that Daryl never knew about her. "Okay, I actually used to speak Greek fluently."

Daryl gave her a sideways glace as if asking, '_really?'_

She answered his question with, "Είμαι ο ίδιος την εξεύρεση όλο και έλκονται από εσάς." **(a/n the translation is below)**

"First off, that's pretty sexy. Second off, what does that mean?" Daryl took the left turn, continuing to follow the RV.

"Not going to tell. Now it's your turn to tell me something about you." Artemesia scratched at Dixon's head and heard him let out a deep breath, of content."

"I never talked to anyone in the group. Just my brother Merle but after he was left behind in the city I found myself not talking to anyone. Till yer pretty self came along."

"Why?"

Daryl shrugged and took his eyes off the road for two seconds to meet her grey eyes then put his eyes back on the road. "Dunno, something 'bout you I guess."

Nodding, Artemesia looked out the window then looked back at Daryl deciding that she wanted to ask him something that's been bothering her since she joined the group. "What did you think of me the first time you saw me in the woods?"

"That you were a bad ass when you took on those walkers by yerself and we needed someone like you. Lemme guess, you thought I was some hick right?"Stifling a laugh, Artemesia looked away from Daryl but he knew the answers. "Thought so."

The pair laughed and Dixon looked up from Artemesia's lap then laid his head back down once he knew that the two were okay. Artemesia continued to pet Dixon while enjoying the quiet. She knew she had feelings for Daryl and they were growing stronger each day they survived. She didn't know how Daryl felt however. Sure he made those comments, but she figured it was Daryl just being, Daryl.

Thinking back to her life before the dead started rising, she never had a boyfriend. Hell honestly, she never kissed anyone. Her life was too busy with working at her fathers diner and having her father train her for things like what's happening now. After her mother died when she was 4, Artemesia made a promise that she will spend as much time with her father as she could; she didn't know when he would be taken next. Her mother passed away from breast cancer and even though Artemesia couldn't remember her well enough, her father would tell her stories of how every night her mother would sing her to sleep with a Greek lullaby.

Artemesia's father spent his whole life preparing for the end of the world while running a business, only to be taken from it once the apocalypse began. Out of everyone that lived through this mess, why did her father have to die? Why couldn't it be Carols abusive husband Ed? Why did it have to be a father who actually loved his child and would do anything to protect them?

Daryl saw a tear fall from Artemesia's eye and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You a'right?"

Looking away from the window, she sent a small smile to Daryl. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nodding, Daryl looked ahead and saw the city coming into view; but that wasn't all. Walkers were in the distance, not a lot, but still enough to worry. "Better git ready. We're almost there."

Slowly moving Dixon off her lap, she slipped her combat boots on her feet and grabbed for her bow and arrows. She finished putting her black hair up in a messy bun when Daryl pulled the truck to a stop behind the RV. Once they made sure it was safe and grabbed their bags, everyone started to exit their vehicles. Dixon jumped down behind Artemesia and she pointed to her side, saying for him to stay next to her.

Daryl came from the front of the truck and stood on the other side of Dixon. "E'vry one keep yer eyes open. There's not many walkers so let's try and go unnoticed." Daryl said to the rest of the group.

They all nodded and walked together to the front of the CDC. "I don't know Rick, it looks abandoned. Fort Benning is only 125 more miles and still an option." Shane pipped up from ahead.

"We cant waste the fuel. Someone has to be here." Rick continued on, not giving up on this hunch.

"Andrea, I don't feel right about this." Artemesia heard Amy speak up from behind her then Andrea reassuring her sister everything was going to be fine.

Adjusting the strap of her backpack, Artemesia looked to make sure Dixon was still by her side; he was. Looking at Daryl, she saw that he had his crossbow ready to fire at any target that came forward. Swatting the flies from her face, Artemesia walked over the put down walkers getting closer to the CDC. Once they reached the doors, Rick pounded hoping someone was in there hearing this. The pounding continued and the walkers seemed to have noticed as they turned their attention to the living and making an advance towards them.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted.

Telling Dixon to stay, Artemesia pulled the string to her bow back and an arrow went soaring towards one of the walkers, landing straight between the eyes. She saw another arrow soar past her and land in another walkers eye. Daryl walked passed her and grabbed the arrows from the fallen walkers. Artemesia catches the arrow that Daryl threw to her and pulled the string back and watched the arrow land its target; a walker five feet in front of her.

They continued to fight off the walkers till Artemesia heard Rick saying that someone was killing them then the large metal doors opened behind them. Turning around, the bright light blinded Artemesia. Once it was clear she saw a man in a lab coat standing before them beckoning them inside. Seconds later, she felt her self being picked up and Dixon barking behind her and Daryl. Once they were inside the building, Daryl set Artemesia down and saw the doors close behind them.

* * *

After the blood was taken, introductions went around, and were fed, they were all now following Jenner towards the rooms that he was letting them stay in for a couple days. "The back up generators are still working even on the last bit of fuel, so go easy on the hot water."

Glenn looked at everyone and the expression on his face read pure happiness. Everyone went in to their own rooms and Artemesia stood with Dixon in the hallway looking to see if there was any extra rooms available.

"Well it looks like we're shit out of luck Dixon." She petted his head but soon felt her hand being gently grabbed into a room. She saw Dixon run in and jumped up onto the couch passing out as soon as he laid he head down.

"You're staying with me. I don't know what yer thinking but Dixon aint leaving my sight. Neither are you." Daryl grabbed Artemesia's bow and bag setting them on the table.

Smiling a thanks at Daryl, Artemesia sat in the empty spot on the couch not waking Dixon in the process. Taking off her combat boots and socks, she heard Daryl turn on the shower. The thought of finally taking a shower and rinsing the filth off of her made her smile like a kid on Christmas.

"You can shower first, j'st don't take all the hot water." Daryl came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed in the room.

Dixon jumped off the couch and into Daryl's lap, continuing his nap. "No promises." Artemesia said grabbing a few items of clothing from her bag and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the shower letting the hot water ease her muscles and wash away the dirt and blood that covered her. She could hear barking and Daryl laughing in the other room and couldn't help but smile. Sure she cared for the other members in the group, Daryl was different. He took the time to watch over her and protect her in this mess of a world even if she could do it herself, she still liked the help.

After she washed the soap from her hair and body, Artemesia heard Daryl pounding on the door. "Let's go women, you aint the only one that's gotta wash off this stink."

Giggling, she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. Sliding into a pair of black mesh shorts and a lose crop top, she walked out of the bathroom and felt her heart flutter a little. Daryl stood in front of her wearing just his dirty hunting jeans. Her eyes traveled to his bare chest and she fought off the urge to trace her finger over the scars.

"Bout time woman, I'll be quick. Don't start without me." Daryl pointed at the table before closing the bathroom door.

Putting her hair into a braid, Artemesia followed where he was pointing and smiled. On the table was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Daryl a wine drinker? "Who would of thought." She giggled to her self.

Dixon was sitting in front of the bathroom door waiting for Daryl to come back out. "Geez I can see who the favorite is." Dixon just gave Artemesia a look then looked back at the door. Shaking her head at her new pet, Artemesia sat on the couch pulling the blanket over her exposed legs with a sigh.

Looking around the room, she took everything in. The couch that she sat on was on one side of the wall facing the bathroom door, the only bed in the room was across the room, a bedside table next to the bed and the couch, and the coffee table that held all of their belongs was in front of the couch. Her eyes scanned the book case, wondering how long it had been since she's read anything.

Her eyes landed on the bottle of wine had to stifle back a laugh. Daryl a wine drinker? Never would have thought. She thought about how even with the apocalypse happening beyond these walls, Daryl made sure that the both enjoyed the small things.

Dixon's barking pulled Artemesia from her thoughts and she saw Daryl emerge from the bathroom wearing grey sweat pants and a tan wife beater tank. After he dried his hair, he tossed the towel to the side and opened the wine bottle. Artemesia heard it open with a 'pop'.

"Did I take all the hot water?" Artemesia asked as she watched Daryl pour the red wine into the two glasses.

"Nah, yer fine."

Making more room on the couch, Artemesia moved over accepting the glass that Daryl extended towards her. Dixon laid at their feet and they both felt his fur tickle their bare toes. "You know Daryl, I never pegged you as a wine drinker. " Artemesia took the first sip and the familiar fruity taste brought a smile to her face.

"Only on special occasions."

Nodding, she took another sip and let something that Jenner told the group earlier slip into her mind. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He answered back taking a sip of his wine, a rather large sip.

"Do you think this will ever end? That someday we'll be able to go back to our lives, like it was before?"

Grabbing the bottle from the coffee table, Daryl poured himself another glass and shrugged. "Don't know. All I do know is that I'm going to fight like hell to survive and to protect you and little Dixon." His bare foot scratched at Dixon's neck which earned a 'gruff' from him.

Artemesia smiled and nudged Daryl's shoulder with her own. "You can't resist this Greek charm."

"Ya got me."

Artemesia finished her glass of wine with a yawn and set her glass down on the table. Standing up and stretching she looked at Daryl who was already pointing towards the bed, "You can git the bed. I'm fine with the couch." Daryl said setting his glass on the table next to hers. Artemesia was going to protest but Daryl was back on the couch, blanket draped over her body. Sliding her bare feet against the cold tiled floor, she made her way towards the bed, where Dixon was already on waiting for her with his tail wagging.

Climbing into the bed, Artemesia gave Dixon a kiss on his head at looked over to Daryl, who she thought was asleep, was actually cleaning his arrows. "Goodnight my two lovely Dixon boys." Laying her head on the pillow, she couldn't help but grin. The bed felt like clouds; it had been almost a month since she slept in an actual bed.

"Night my little Greek spitfire." Daryl called back from the couch.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and favoriting! I'll probably post the next chapter tonight so look for it :)**

**Translation: I'm finding myself becoming attracted to you. **


End file.
